


Part-time Job

by Daegaer



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Humour, Inflation, M/M, Phone Sex, that remarkable book The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford knows just how he and Arthur can earn some money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part-time Job

"Bloody Zaphod", Ford muttered.

Arthur generally agreed with that sort of statement.

"Quite," he said. "What's he done now?"

"Messed up the Galactic economy. I don't know if you noticed, but that sandwich you're eating cost the equivalent of half a week's of my wages."

"You stole it," Arthur pointed out in what he felt was a reasonable tone.

"Well, yes, all right. But if I _had_ bought it, I mean." Ford stuffed his hands in his pockets, whistled innocently and kicked a stone along in front of them until Arthur became very, very suspicious.

"What?" he said. This was often a dangerous question to ask Ford, as it led to incomprehensible explanations or contemptuous silences, depending on how stupid Ford thought Arthur was at any given moment. This time, Ford just grinned pleasantly. It wasn't much different from his insane grin.

"Well," he said. "It's not that I don't enjoy supporting you out of the bounty of my accumulated back-wages, Arthur, but the money'll run out sooner or later - sooner, if you make me stop stealing food. So I was thinking you should get a job."

"A job?" Arthur said. "But you said I was unemployable!"

"I was feeling insecure and wanted to make you emotionally and financially dependent on me," Ford said, off-hand. "But I've rebuilt my self-esteem, and now I think you need to be more independent. You could support me for a change."

"But what can I do?" Arthur said.

"Sex phone lines pay well," Ford said. "Don't look at me like that! I'll coach you."

"You worked on a sex phone line?" Arthur said in horror.

"I had to supplement my pocket-money somehow," Ford said casually. "You'll be fine - just make that little noise you make, and they'll all want to talk to you."

"What little noise?" Arthur said faintly.

Ford's grin went from innocent to very self-satisfied.

"Oh," Arthur said. "That little noise."

"Good lad," Ford said. "We'll be rolling in it by the end of the week."


End file.
